


事情总会出乎你的意料，卡桑德拉

by Ashley99



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:00:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23699662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley99/pseuds/Ashley99
Summary: 或许是因为血缘之力，又或许是因为阿利克西欧斯某一次好奇而碰触了荷米斯权杖，他发现自己不仅与卡桑德拉共享知识，他的精神还逐渐与荷米斯权杖连接并且逐渐融合在了一起。
Relationships: Alexios & Kassandra (Assassin's Creed), Deimos & Kassandra (Assassin's Creed)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	事情总会出乎你的意料，卡桑德拉

她应该阻止他的。卡桑德拉忍不住又一次这么想到。

一切都源自于那天，她指挥着伟大的阿德瑞斯提亚号，带着四个从神话生物那里得来的圣器回到了锡拉岛找毕达哥拉斯。她从亚特兰蒂斯遗迹的大门走进去，在里面与他的父亲共度了一段不算太长的时光。圣器带给她的是前往失落文明的方向，但对于毕达哥拉斯，这意味着他的极限。正如阿勒西亚所预见的，她封印了这处遗迹，带着父亲的遗愿和代表着第一文明的荷米斯权杖离开。她沿着沙滩一路从大门走到破烂的码头上，在夕阳橘黄色的余晕下她看见了不远处的三个人影，还有它们身后的呈现深棕色的模糊的大帆船的影子。

她没想到会有人在等她。她其实不喜欢也不太适应这样，她一个人惯了。在她还在凯法隆尼亚当雇佣兵的那十几年，通常情况下会在她的路上等待她的都是想方设法堵她的强盗。再后来，她那艰难的、漫长的寻找家人的旅程让她意识到，即使等待着她的不是独眼人而是朋友，那也可能意味着分离，短暂的或者永久的。她固执地把这些全都归类于不好的事情，抗拒着它们，即使她的经历告诉她一件事往往需要放在一个宏观的环境下看待。但她没法不去想那些她没有机会再见到的人，就好像她没法接受有时导致这些离别的原因是自己，也永远无法因此而原谅自己。

于是，她越走近那三个影子，她的脚步就挪的越慢，到最后甚至是在踱步了。她低着头，盯着自己的脚尖，思绪却已经飘到了天外。谁会特意来这里等她呢？她想，知道她来这里的只有那么几个人：毕达哥拉斯已经前往极乐世界，密里涅在她斯巴达的房子里，而她的船员们都应该在船上。

最终她看清了那三个影子，它们分别是希罗多德，巴尔纳巴斯，还有一个令她意想不到——她的弟弟阿利克西欧斯。一如往常，他和另外两个人拉开了距离，抱着双臂独自站在一边，看起来有些孤零零的。他的神色显得很不耐烦，眼睛时不时地瞟向她这边，看起来对她的磨磨蹭蹭很有意见。

妈的，所以他为什么会在这里啊？

一瞬间，卡桑德拉更不想往前走了。她都能想象得到她一走近，她那永远拉着张讽刺和不可一世的表情的弟弟就会控制不好脾气地抱怨她。其实如果换位思考，卡桑德拉是那个在等着的人，那她一定也早就待不住了——一个明明走一步可以跨出半米的人却非要装得自己像个蜗牛，她更可能的做法是把那个人扛起来，像掷矛一样扔出去。

由此可见，阿利克西欧斯已经把他少之甚少的好脾气全花在这上面了：他还没有拿起达摩克利斯之剑朝她的眼睛来一下呢。他大概是世界上对她意见最大的人了。

她硬着头皮走上前。“嘿，是卡桑德拉！她回来了！”她听见巴尔纳巴斯这样喊道，每一次他看见她，他都表现得像是见到了他最崇敬的众神。

和某些人相比简直是天堂和地狱的区别。

她努力对巴尔纳巴斯露出一个微笑，而不是去看阿利克西欧斯。“你们在这儿做什么？”她问道。她其实并不是真的想知道答案，但她了解巴尔纳巴斯，他一定会对她的问题喋喋不休下去的，而这一定程度上能缓解他们和阿利克西欧斯之间的尴尬。

果然，巴尔纳巴斯没让她失望，卡桑德拉几乎就能看见他说的话全都变成了有形的水流从他嘴里翻滚出来。这或许是他唯一和波塞冬投缘的地方了。他还大方地把手臂放在她的背上，用力搂了搂她。她在余光中注意到阿利克西欧斯原本似乎是想走过来，但在这个朋友间的拥抱出现后，他又马上退了回去，如果她仔细看的话，她就会知道他脸上的表情拧得更加厉害了。

她马上意识到自己的行为也许对他造成了伤害。她忘记了她的弟弟在过去是怎样被人一片片剥开，从内心深处把他捅得支离破碎——该死的，该死的秩序神教——然后在她长达几年的努力下，阿利克西欧斯作出了他最勇敢、最坚强的选择。有些在血缘里的东西似乎的确是会一脉相承的，就好像她下定决心找回她的家人，而他下定决心追寻新的人生。

但她不该忽视他，即使她不是故意的。没有人比她更清楚那颗千疮百孔的心灵是什么模样，她应该尽她所做的一切帮助他，让那一片被不留余地地灼烧过的焦土重新长出绿叶来。她发誓要这么做的，在那天，在忒格特斯山顶上，在他们的母亲把他们一人一边地搂在怀里，他踌躇着把手放在她的腰窝上，而她把她的手放在他的胸口——那是他们的第一个真正的拥抱。

于是她用双手分别拍了拍巴尔纳巴斯和希罗多德的肩膀，向他们保证她会在船上告诉他们她在锡拉岛的奇遇，接着她转向阿利克西欧斯。他仍旧保持着那个姿势，也不知道是不是和她学来的，负气，又很好地表达了他的烦躁。

那又能怎么办呢？卡桑德拉叹了口气。至少他已经做的很好了不是吗？像这样，安静地等在一旁，而不是冲她发脾气，也没有对在场的谁冷嘲热讽，这甚至显得他有些小心翼翼。如果他对她大喊大叫的话能让她比现在好受许多。

但他没有。他只是站在那里，看着卡桑德拉朝他走过来，然后在她快要接近自己的时候，转身向阿德瑞斯提亚号走去。

……果然还是欠揍。

她快步追了上去，右手搭上了他的的肩膀，然后趁他因此而愣怔一下的同时抓着他的手臂迫使他转过来面对自己。可他几乎是立刻就把她甩开了，力气大得她不得不往后仰了仰才稳住身体，也让她想起了他们在岛上私下会面的那次，她坚持想要拥抱阿利克西欧斯，而他后来一拳打在她的鼻子上。

好吧，他绝对是闹脾气了。不过看在他有努力压制住自己，并且也是因为她的不恰当行为，卡桑德拉决定还是自己先把态度放低一些。

“阿利克西欧斯，”她露出了一个大大的笑脸，“你一直在这里等我吗？”

她张开双臂，看起来要给他一个热情的拥抱。

阿利克西欧斯皱着眉头毫不犹豫地避开了。

行，行，这得慢慢来。她告诉自己。既然拥抱不行，那就换一种方式。他总不能一直憋着不说话吧。

巴尔纳巴斯和希罗多德已经先回到了船上，整个锡拉岛此时只剩下了他们两个人。船员们松松垮垮地分散在甲板各处，三个两个地凑在一起聊天或者唱船歌，他们的歌声被海风裹着飘过来，传到他们耳朵里的时候已经不怎么能听得确切了。他们俩面对面站着，阿利克西欧斯似乎迫不及待想要走开，卡桑德拉偏偏堵在他面前。她紧紧地盯着阿利克西欧斯那双和她相似的棕色眼睛，抬高了一边的眉毛，然后似乎有所指向性地冲他扬了扬下巴。

这场对峙就以阿列克西欧斯的败下阵来而终止。这可能也是他们家族“优秀”的品质之一：愚蠢的执拗。

“你到底想怎么样？！”

“不怎么样，阿利克西欧斯，亲爱的弟弟。”她的脸上充满了赢得胜利的喜悦和得意，“我在这座岛碰上了些激动人心的事情，关于我的身世、我们的血脉还有传说中失落的文明……”

“那和我又有什么关系？”阿利克西欧斯粗鲁地打断了她。

“因为我想第一个告诉你？”

阿利克西欧斯听出了她话里的几分讨好，这确实让他黑暗的心情明亮了几分。但他可没这么容易被打动，“说真的，”他讽刺地笑了笑，“如果我没有从船上下来到这个鸡不生蛋的鸟地方，你恐怕连提都不会和我提一句吧。”

卡桑德拉明白了阿利克西欧斯的言下之意。她的船第一次开到这里的时候，毕达哥拉斯告诉她需要在希腊找到四件圣器。于是他们向着波俄提亚、墨萨拉、基西拉和勒斯伯斯进发，她的船员们不明白她这么做的意义是什么，但他们不会询问，只会在她下达命令之后拼尽全力地划桨。阿利克西欧斯作为她的副手，站在船的中央地带，他听到了她和希罗多德、巴尔纳巴斯的对话。她回答了他们关于她在去往的目的地上发生的事，除此之外，她对谁都没提起过。他既不会承认他是在偷听，也不会主动去问她究竟都干了些什么。或许内心深处他期待着她有一天能主动把事情一五一十地告诉他。

我可真是个失败的姐姐，卡桑德拉在心里嘀咕。可就算是血脉相连，她和他毕竟也实实在在地分开了那么久（以后不会了，至少在他活着的时候不会了），她也没办法一下子变成他肚子里的蛔虫。

而他的弟弟，就趁她愣神的这一会儿，绕着她走了半圈，然后飞快地伸出手，把她挂在腰带上的一个塞得鼓鼓囊囊的布袋扯了下来。卡桑德拉反应过来，下意识要去抢，阿利克西欧斯立即往后退开几大步，然后把手臂举得很高。

“把它还给我！”卡桑德拉紧张地大叫道。

但阿利克西欧斯显然不是会乖乖听话的类型，他边后退地小跑着，边把系着布袋口的带子扯断。于是袋子瘪瘪地塌了下去，里面的东西露了出来。

“这是什么？”他把那个发着光的球状物体倒在他的手掌里，接着，那东西的光芒突然放大，他感到他手里的重量一下子变得沉了许多——在他惊讶的目光里，那个球体变成了一把金色的手杖。

然后——

然后他感觉到一阵刺痛。先是从手心里传来的，就在刚才拿着那把手杖的地方。接着是整条手臂，再之后是胸口，最后是全身。手杖被丢开到了一边，他一下子跪倒在地，整个人的皮肤开始泛红，仿佛是中了高热。卡桑德拉惊叫着朝他跑过去，她的手刚刚接触到他的后背就缩了回去——他确实在发烫。

她又把手伸了回去，坚持要扶住他。如果是在平时，他一定会果断地把她推开，然后开始恶狠狠地用夹杂着脏字眼的话告诉她他不需要她这么做。但现在，现在他颤抖着、痛苦地跪坐在地上，他高傲的头颅无力地垂了下去，一只手拼命按着另一只手的手腕。她听见他喉咙里传来含糊不清的“咕噜咕噜”声，他似乎是疼的想要大叫，但因为他的嗓子同样在胀痛而无法发出什么喊声。

又是这样，又是这样——她明明有能力阻止这一切的发生的！

“阿利克西欧斯！”

她惊呼着阿利克西欧斯的名字，一次又一次，嘶声力竭。“阿利克西欧斯！阿利克西欧斯！”她把他颤抖的身体靠在自己怀里，希望这样能够减轻一些他的痛苦。就算是她也不得不在这时祈祷起众神来。身后传来的人的脚步声，凌凌乱乱，是巴尔纳巴斯和希罗多德注意到了不对劲而从船上跑回了码头，但她此时顾不上。

很快地，阿利克西欧斯不再颤抖了，但这并不是一个好的征兆。他的皮肤仍然在变烫，皮肤下的红色也在加深，卡桑德拉甚至能感觉到他的血液在加速流动，仿佛是一座火山即将喷发。

她不该这么任由他的。她应该要阻止他的。如果那时她没有因为他的话而分心，那么他也没机会从她身上把荷米斯权杖抢走了。

但事情没给她继续追悔下去的余地。陡然间，她看到掉在地上的荷米斯之杖发出了刺眼的白色光芒，接着阿利克西欧斯也是如此——他的周身被光芒围绕着，皮下的血液就像翻滚的岩浆，他的头猛然抬了起来，眼睛、鼻孔和嘴巴都大张着，光从他的五官里散射出来，在半空中呈线性地聚集在荷米斯之杖的首端。没过多久，光芒消失了，他的身体再次无力地垂倒下去，不一样的是，这一次他的身体苍白而冰冷。

不！不！

卡桑德拉喊得要失声。

这情况就和毕达哥拉斯的消亡几乎一模一样。

她的脑子一片空白。她模模糊糊地听见有什么人在喊她的名字，她不想去管。她的视线也逐渐看不清了，有什么东西要从她的眼眶里流出来，她也没空去在意。她只是死死地、死死地盯住她弟弟失去血色的脸庞，怎么能发生这样的事呢？他一分钟之前还在和她闹别扭啊。她想，他无数次地强调过自己是半神，无数次傲慢地说即使她死了他也会活着。她想，她才是这个世界上最该死的人，如果一开始她没有因为一点儿尴尬而不想去面对他，而是冲过去和他打招呼，他就不会对自己恶作剧。

她把他的头轻轻地安放在地上。她不愿意向大地之母致敬，也不愿意对他说“再见”。她把自己的手掌覆盖在他的额头上，轻轻地拍了拍，然后俯下身，在他额头上落下一个吻。

然后她把矛头对准了地上的荷米斯之杖。

她把手杖扔在地上摔了一次又一次，把它雕刻着鹰翼和双蛇的那一头对着地上的石块狠狠的砸下去，再提起来，再砸下去，重复往来。她希望看到它破开，碎裂成一片一片，她要让这把该死的手杖和那该死的失落文明感受到她的愤怒和悲哀。但无论她用多大的力气，这把手杖仍然纹丝不动。有人想要阻止她的举动，巴尔纳巴斯或者是希罗多德的手搭在她的肩膀上，被她一把甩开了。

这让她停下来想了一会，只有几秒钟。接着，她取出了她的断矛，竭尽全力朝手杖的首端捅下去——

——“……嘶！”

“狄谟斯？！”

她在听见这一声叫喊的时候猛得抬起头来。那应该是希罗多德的声音，她胡乱地判断。尽管她一直以来就很不喜欢这个名字，但她此刻却被它吸引了全部的注意力。

“……什么？”她迟疑着轻声问道，把脸转向了一旁的希罗多德。

“狄……阿利克西欧斯。”希罗多德及时改了口。他伸出一只手的食指，指了指荷米斯之杖——的上方。

于是卡桑德拉顺着那只手指的方向看过去，她不敢相信自己的眼睛。眼前的一切都超出了她的理解范围，就算是神话故事她都不敢这么写：阿利克西欧斯，准确地说应该是他的灵魂，或者类似于灵魂之类的精神体，半透明的，正悬浮在荷米斯手杖的正上方。她仔仔细细地把那个鬼魂般的人影里里外外打量了好几遍，甚至凑到了他面前——那的的确确就是她的弟弟，至少从长相上看是这样的。

“……阿利克西欧斯？”

她试着去碰触他，但她什么也没摸到。她的手穿过了他的身体，那具身体看起来非常具体，但却如同空气一般一触即逝。

那个“阿利克西欧斯”正用一只手扶着脑袋，五官纠结地挤在一起，看上去正因为头疼而难受。听到她的说话声，他才往这边艰难地看了一眼。

“卡桑德拉？啊……！”他用拳头用力地敲打了几下他的脑袋，像从牙缝里挤出字来似的，“我这是怎么了？”

卡桑德拉摇摇头。

“我……我不知道。”她磕磕巴巴地回答，“看起来你现在正在……手杖里。”


End file.
